


Complications

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on either character point perspective as teenagers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

In a world filled with changes  
each and every day..

I feel I'm being judged  
for what I do and say..

I remember back to toy dolls  
and play days at the park..

When I didn't worry about   
other people's remarks..

Now looking in the mirror  
I see to my surprise..

A completely different person  
staring in my eyes..

The carefree little girl  
I saw at 4 and 5..

Is now becoming a teen..  
Just trying to survive this world...


End file.
